rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Maze
All things relating the Dragons mazes. There are 3 different Dragon labyrinths which you reach by clicking on the Dragon Stone in the upper left corner of Bellows Manor. You need 5 Dragon Eggs to enter the first maze, the one of the Little Dragon. You receive eggs for searching locations. The blue Ice Dragon in the second maze can be visited with 3 Ice Keys. You receive an Ice Key for every successful visit in the maze of the Little Dragon. The orange Fire Dragon can be visited with 3 Fire Keys where you get 1 for every successful visit at the Ice Dragon. __TOC__ Beast Runes Butler Alfred: Since I am the keeper of all the mysteries which exist in the Manor and which have no scientific explanations, I will tell you about several legends. These legends are about the creatures which were worshiped by our anchestors. Let me begin with the Beast Runes that can be found in the Manor. *Get the Large Hunter Kit (explore or buy) *Use the Large Hunter Kit to receive the Beast Runes Butler Alfred: The Professor used to make words and sentences from these runes. Besides that, if runes were collected together they always showed you an image of an animal. This phenomena is now described in many legends and sagas. People called the animal from the runes the Dragon. It's very hard to believe, but you can see dragons in our Manor even nowadays! Labyrinth Keys Butler Alfred: Usually legends portray dragons as terrible beasts. Some old manuscripts of the Professor contain several records about a dragon who lived up the river and terrified the people that lived in the villages down the river for 17 years. That is not true! *Explore any area and look for 5 Dragon Eggs there Butler Alfred: As it turned out later the Dragon wasn't so terrible. It was a good creature which patronized water basins, mountains and dungeons. The Dragon also helped with farming, mining, and protected people from invasions. Dragon Stone Butler Alfred: There is a place to the South of the Manor, which is called the Dragon Hole. The Dragon Hole has several labyrinths, which you can go through by using the Beast Runes. When you go through the Labyrinths you will meet dragons that need your help. You have to help those dragons because the Professor wrote about it in his will. *Click on the Dragon Stone and try to pair up Beast Runes from your Backpack with their matching runes (1). Butler Alfred: The Labyrinth is the place where you will meet celestial dragons the dragons that guard treasures, patronize rivers and lakes, the dragons which control the weather, wind, rain, and thunder. Perhaps you will see some dragons that neither I nor the Professor have ever seen! Talking Wonder Butler Alfred: The diary mentions something about a talking dragon. This dragon can experience complicated human-like feelings, such as devotion and gratitude. The first thing is ti go through the Labyrinth, find the talking dragon and help it to get out of the shell. It hatched only yesterday. *Go through the Dragon Labyrinth and help the Little Dragon. *Receive three Ice Keys from Little Dragons. Butler Alfred: It is such a miracle- helping little talking dragons to hatch! When you travel in the labyrinths of the Dragon Hole you will have lots of exciting adventures! Ice Dragon Butler Alfred: The Ice Dragon symbolizes a challenge which you should got through in order to receive treasures. The Ice Dragon is immortal. To help this dragon means to fight temporary death and non-existance. *Go through the Ice Cavern and help the Ice Dragon. *Receive three Fire Keys from the Ice Dragons. Butler Alfred: The most valuable treasure is the existence of dragons in the Dragon Hole. Even the Professor didn't make it through all the labyrinths. However, the will makes it really clear that anyone who becomes the Professors successor should walk through all the labyrinths and help the dragons in need. Firedrake Butler Alfred: This creature has a large body, long tail, scaly coat, barbed spine, large jaws, sharp teeth, membranous wings, fiery breath, but such a nice smile! This giant also needs your help. Hurry up and get down to the Labyrinth! *Go through the Flaming Depths and help the Firedrake. Butler Alfred: The Professor often went down to the Labyrinth. He liked to spend his time with different fabulous creatures. When the dragons were fine the Professor kept their underground world in secret. When the situation changed the worse - he told me about the dragons and that they needed help. Dragon Constellation Butler Alfred: Excerpt from Andrew's records: "In Astrology, the points from the Lunar orbit to the orbit of the Earth around the Sun, or Northern and Southern Lunar points, are called the Dragon Head and the Dragon Tail accordingly." *Create the Volcano Breath by picking its pieces from the creatures that got lost in the Dragon Hole. **Bellows of Hi no Kami **Hephaestus' Hammer **Scarog's Anvil **Agni's Fireplace **Kindling Wood of Semargl Butler Alfred: "The first point symbolizes an inhale and positive effects. The second one stands for an exhale and negative effects." This information gives you an idea of what type of science Andrew was interested in. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he had seen flying dragons in these astrological points through his telescope. Assemble the artifact with 2 Dark Matters from the Tree and 2 Null Atoms from the Dryad. Artifact from the Labyrinth Butler Alfred: Usually many old manuscripts and books show dragons with two wings, two legs, a long pointed tail and a body covered with fish-like scales. The secret coat of arms of the Bellows family has a similar image of a dragon. *Create the Sparkling Break by picking its pieces from the creatures that got lost in the Dragon Hole. **Steel Scroll **Forged Flower **Iron Sheet **Gilded Spear **Copper Vine Butler Alfred: According to the Professor, this family symbol stands for integrity, privacy, and unconditional privileges of the secrets which the Bellows family keeps in the Manor. Assemble the artifact with 2 Energy Chocolates from the Tree and 2 Coconut Teas from the Dryad. Labyrinths and Dragons Butler Alfred: Excerpt from the Diary: "The Flaming Depths is a habitat of the Firedrake. The Icy Caverns is a home of the Ice Dragon. Finally, the Dragon Labyrinth is a place where you can meet a real wonder, a little talking dragon." *Create the Live Fusion by picking its pieces from the Little Dragon in the Dragon Hole. **Silician Lava **Antarctic Lava **Deep Sea Lava **African Lava **Martian Lava Butler Alfred: The dragons had to hide in these places to escape the modern human civilization. One of the Professor's secrets is about dragons survival nowadays. Your task is to keep this information secret. Assemble the artifact with 2 Magic Dusts from the Dryad and 2 Energy Rocks from the Tree. Dragon Alchemy Butler Alfred: Excerpt from the Diary: "A dragon is a piece of metal in a physical body. Dragon's souls is made of mercury. A dragon is a symbol of eternity if its tail is located close to its mouth." This record shows what inspired alchemist and astronomer Andrew. *Create the Dancing Flame by picking its pieces from the Ice Dragon in the Dragon Hole. **Blue Fire **Green Fire **Bengal Light **Solar Fire **Greek Fire Butler Alfred: Andrew always used to say that a dragon with wings is a female, and the one without wings is a male. This is not true. These are just speculations of alchemists. All in all there are six dragon blood lines with dragons of several affined types in them. Assemble the artifact with 2 Heats of Fire from the Dryad and 2 Electric Charges from the Unicorn. Dragon Key Butler Alfred: Excerpt from the Diary: "The dragons that live in the Cavern called the Dragon Hole are the masters of natural powers. These dragons guard the key to all four natural powers, fire, water, air, and earth." I believe you need this key! *Create the Lever Lock by picking its pieces from the Firedrake in the Dragon Hole. **Egyptian Pin **Celtic Latch **Rope Pull **Roman Latch **Chinese Code Butler Alfred: The Relic which you've found concentrates Dragon's roaring and its teeth grinding, flashes that happen when dragon moves its tail, and the flames that come out its mouth. The Portal Keeper should put together the tremendous power of Kind Dragons. Assemble the artifact with 2 Null Atoms from the Dryad and 2 Energy of Attraction from the Tree. Maze Layouts